


Rapunzel?

by hipsterlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Castles, F/M, Louis-centric, M/M, Old Kingdom Mythology, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, harry is prince charming, it's a bedtime story, liam is a nerd, louis and harry have little children, louis is rapunzel, louis is trapped in a tower, niall is a knight, small louis, though he doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterlarry/pseuds/hipsterlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its rapunzel, but larry<br/>louis is rapunzel, harry is prince charming<br/>and i am so not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this... i have no excuse for.. it came to my head and i just had to write it. its 9600 words long and i'm so not sorry. also there are a lot of similarities to the movie tangled and the original story of rapunzel is all the grimm brothers, i just wrote a version... just to clarify this is a work of fiction so although i wish it was fluffy and real it's NOT.  
> also this is on wattpad under Larry_Hipsters aka me so yeah this isn't stolen.... yeah if you wanna read it on there it has the same name, theres no cover yet.  
> I AM SO EXCITED FOR YOU ALL TO READ IT! ugh it's taken me three days and i was dying to finish it. but yeah so here it is 
> 
> Rapunzel but larry.

'daddy! daddy! please tell us a bed time story!' noah begged, jumping up and down in his spiderman pajamas in front of louis. darcy readily agreed with a 'mhm!' 

louis smiled at his two children. it was eight thirty and time for them to go to bed. it was passed their bedtime actually.

'maybe some other night darlings, it's passed your bedtime.' louis said softly.

'but daddy!' noah whined. his head fell back and his arms dropped as he continued to whine to the ceiling. darcy mimicked her older brother. he was always right.

'yeah daddy, tell us a story.' he could hear the smirk in harry's voice before he looked at him. louis turned in his seat on the couch seeing harry leaning on the hallway entrance. 

noah perked up as soon as he heard his papa's voice. 'papa!' he shouted as he ran towards harry. 

darcy did the same, but her 'papa.' was muffled by her pacifier. 

harry scooped both of his baby's into his arms with no problem and they both wrapped their arms around his neck. 

'you little crows are supposed to be sleeping now, why are you up?' harry asked.

'took a little bit longer to get them ready for bed.' louis said. 'how was work love?' louis asked as he met his husband for a kiss. 

'they need to hire more employees, i'm tired of working overtime.' harry explained. louis only nodded. he was tired of it too.

'papa, daddy won't tell us a bed time story.' noah pouted.

'so i heard bud. daddy why won't you tell them a story? just one little story.' harry pouted as well. darcy joined the both of them, widening her eyes and scrunching her nose.

louis rolled his eyes, he had a house full of pouty babies. 'fine. but straight to bed afterwords.' louis said playfully and chuckled.

both noah and darcy lifted their arms in the air as a hurrah. louis and harry then tucked their little crows into their beds and sat between them on the floor. 

'what's the story about daddy?' noah asked.

'well this is the story of rapunzel.' louis replied smiling at his little boy.

'rapunzel?' noah was confused.

'yes, but this story will be a little different.' 

'different?' harry was confused too.

'yes. you see there are two princes in this story, unlike the original being one prince and one princess.'

noah and harry both had their mouths in little 'o' shapes in understanding while darcy nodded.

'so like you and papa then!' noah said happily.

louis smiled and harry chuckled. 'yeah hun like me and papa.'

'so. once upon a time...' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

once upon a time in a far away kingdom there lived a king and queen in their large castle. their kingdom was small and humble, but everyone was very happy and they loved their king and queen. 

the king and queen had announced that they would be having a child in the near future and the whole kingdom was in celebration. 

but one day the queen became very, very ill.

the king was distraught, he had brought the best healers in all the lands to help his queen, but none could figure out why she was sick.

~~~~~~~~~

darcy whined loudly. louis looked at her, 'what's the matter baby?' he asked.

she took her pacifier from her mouth and spoke, 'no sick daddy, like queen.' 

harry chuckled, 'darling it's okay, it's just a story.'

darcy pouted, but kept quiet.

louis continued with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

giselda, the king and queens royal advisor. a woman that no one really liked, but could not argue with her intelligence and wise decisions. she was an older woman, with thick curly black hair and a slim frame. her face had signs of aging, laugh lines, wrinkles by her eyes, but she was still a beautiful woman. no one would deny that. it was her eyes that gave everything away. they were light blue, but cold and lifeless.

when she heard of the queens sickness she knew this was her chance. she had made a deal with the previous king. in exchange for her knowledge to bring the kingdom out of it's terrible debts and famine, she was promised the title of royal advisor and his majesty's first born grandchild.

if the queen were to pass now giselda would need to wait many more years for the king to have another child. 

she knew a way the queen could be cured.

giselda knocked on the door of the king and queens chambers and waited patiently for a reply. 

'come in.' said a gruff voice from inside.

giselda entered and bowed to the king. she saw the queen was asleep and pale in the candle light. 

'a thought has come to me your majesty.' giselda said.

'and what might that thought be?' 

'i was out in the market the other day and overheard some elderly women speaking to each other. they were talking about a flower that glowed in the moonlight. a magical flower, said to contain strong powers of healing.' giselda explained calmly.

'you heard nothing but a wives tale giselda.' the king said softly. he was defeated.

'but your majesty, one of the old women said that they had seen the flower. upon the hill near great oak trees.' giselda persisted, this was her chance to get that child. it had taken her this long and she would not give up. she knew the flower was real she had seen it many a time. she never thought to use it. no, never. it held no use for her, but it was a good bargaining chip. 'i hear that only one petal is needed to cure any ailment, your grace.' she continued. 'this is the only other chance that her majesty has, please have hope.' 

giselda couldn't believe she was saying such things, appealing to emotions. 

the king looked to giselda, milling over the idea in his head. he nodded. 

'tell the guards to look for this flower and bring it to the castle. we will plant it in our garden and use it only when absolutely necessary. tell no one else.' said the king, and dismissed giselda with the wave of his hand.

the guards set out to find the flower and by the morning of the next day they had brought it to the castle and planted it in the garden. 

the healers got to work on the medicine for the queen only taking one petal as per the kings request. when the healers were finished they took the medicine to the queen immediately. 

the king helped his queen drink the medicine from the small vial and let her rest again. the king looked to the healers.

'how long will it take to work?' he asked.

the healers shook their heads, but they stood in shock as the queen began to glow.

her skin cleared and color was brought back to her face, the dark circles under her eyes vanished, and her sunken cheeks filled once more. her eyes opened slowly and she looked to her husband. 

the king cried in joy and kissed the queen all over her face. they were both laughing in joy while the healers smiled at the scene. 

the king turned to giselda who stood in the corner of the room. 'thank you! she is saved! thank you!' the king shouted with a grin. 

giselda only nodded and left the room smiling evilly to herself. 

the entire kingdom cheered and celebrated when they heard their queen was saved. and did they celebrate.

a few months later the queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy. his skin was smooth and naturally tan with a gold tint, his hair a light chestnut brown, small nose and mouth, and beautiful blue eyes. the king and queen were taken with their beautiful child and named him louis. 

~~~~~~~

'daddy! that's your name!' noah yelled and giggled. 

louis only smiled and continued the story.

~~~~~~~

prince louis william tomlinson was introduced to the kingdom three days after he was born. 

prince louis william tomlinson was taken from his kingdom three days after he was born.

giselda stole the young price and set off into the forest to a tall tower with no entrance. at least it looked as though there was no entrance. giselda moved some leaves around and tossed some rocks of a particular spot on the ground. a door was revealed. 

she opened the door and dropped down with louis in a basket, in front of her were stairs to the top of the tower, she climbed the stairs and opened the door at the top. she walked into the room and set louis down on the small dining table in front of the fire. he was sound asleep.

giselda opened the window an looked out and below. she could see the castle in the distance, but the castle could not see the tower. surrounding the tower was a terrifying forest and a wall of thorns. no one would dare take the challenge of walking through the forest so giselda felt it was safe for them here and no one would take louis away from her.

all the while, the king and queen are distraught and angered at the person that stole their child. the queen wept and the king set out with the guards to find his son.

years passed and louis grew up. the king and queen still searched for their baby and every year on his birthday they lit candles throughout the castle and the town in remembrance. louis grew up with giselda as his mother and knew nothing of the kingdom as he was not allowed to leave the tower.

he was a quiet boy and would mostly spend his days reading the books his mother brought back for him, or looking out the window onto the grounds and daydreaming about living in the castle in the distance, and attending the lighting of all the candles on his birthday. 

he wrote a song for himself when he was fourteen and would sing it daily when his mother wasn't home. 

a rumor had started when a messenger passed by the forest and heard louis' song. he followed the beautiful sound and found himself at the base of a very tall tower. the messenger looked up and found where the singing was coming from. they looked to be a young maiden. short brown hair and a red tunic.

louis was singing his song in the window sill when he heard rustling from down below. he looked and saw another man. in his surprise he gasped and jumped away from the window hiding himself.

'young maiden! why are you in this tower?!' the man below shouted.

maiden? he had mistaken louis for a woman! louis was outraged. he was no woman! he may be small and look delicate and look feminine. but he was no woman! 

louis didn't answer, but heard the messenger talking to himself. he peaked over the edge of the windowsill to look down.

'what is your name perhaps?!' the man yelled up. 

louis figured he would go along with the 'maiden' thing for now. it was quite funny. he looked around quickly trying to think of a young woman's name, when his eyes fell upon the flowers at the base of the tower. 

'rapunzel!' louis shouted back. he made his voice sound just a little higher pitched and hopefully more girly. however he hadn't met many girls. any girls at all actually, aside from his mother.

'rapunzel i shall retrieve help! to take you from this tower!' he man shouted and left on his horse. 

he road to the kingdom near by and told the king of the story. the king didn't believe the messenger, but giselda overheard the story. 

she was still working at the castle with the king and queen as to not be suspicious. if she were to have disappeared with prince louis then they would know it was her.

giselda returned to the tower that night and scolded louis for allowing someone to find the tower.

'but mother the man thought i was a girl!' louis complained. 'do i look like a girl?' he questioned looking down at himself.

giselda didn't reply and only went up to her room to sleep.

the rumor had developed and spread wide throughout many kingdoms. 

rapunzel.

the rumor stated that rapunzel was a beautiful princess trapped in the tower with an evil sorceress, and she had long flowing golden hair. which princess from which kingdom it was not known, but soon all the kings were sending their sons to retrieve the princess and have her as their wife. 

louis was unaware of the rumors, but what the messenger said was true enough. soon many men came to his tower shouting.

'rapunzel rapunzel let down your gold hair.' 

louis didn't have gold hair. he didn't know how the men knew the name he told the messenger either.

he looked down each time a man came and found them clad in very nice clothing. like the clothing from his books, and they always rode a white horse. 

all were very handsome men, very handsome indeed, but louis disliked each and every one of them. he closed the window every time. soon enough they would leave.

many princes tried and failed to get the princess to come down from the tower, but one prince in particular didn't even want to try in the first place. 

prince harry edward styles of the small kingdom of cheshire. 

~~~~~~~~~

'papa! that's papa!' noah shouted again. 

harry laughed. 'yeah i'm a prince! and daddy's a prince. it was meant to be!' 

noah and darcy giggled. louis chuckled and smiled at harry who grinned back at him.

'what happened next daddy!? what happened?' noah asked excitedly.

'well.' 

~~~~~~~~ 

'harry!' the king of cheshire's voice boomed throughout the castle. 

harry winced when he heard his fathers voice.

'oh harry what did you do now?' naill, his best friend and head knight chastised him and laughed.

harry rolled his eyes and left to the throne room.

when he walked through the doors his father stared straight at him with a large grin on his face. 

oh this cannot be good, harry thought.

'news has just reached us harry! you may finally have a wife!' the king shouted happily.

harry faked a smile to make his father happy.

a wife. harry shivered internally. he had tried so hard to hold this off, him getting married. he didn't like women. but he could never tell his family that. they would disown him. now his father has found someone for him. he had refused every princess and duchess presented for him. 

he was told he was a very handsome young man, but he never thought so. his hair was curly and long and unmanageable. he thought his eyes were a muddy green despite people telling him other wise. he never believed any of them. he was the prince, they obviously were only being polite. he had big lips for a man, that were dark, he didn't like them. and his nose was huge! he didn't like that one bit.

'she is a princess trapped in a tower by an evil sorceress. many say she is stunningly beautiful with long golden hair and blue eyes the sparkle. also countless other princes's have tried to take her as their wife, but failed. so you will travel to this tower and win her over so that you may take her as a wife.' his father explained.

'a princess trapped in a tower?' harry asked. he was very confused.

'yes, she is said to be the most beautiful princess in all the lands. her name is rapunzel. it is said you must call for her to let down her hair and she will allow you to climb to her window.'

'a tower? rapunzel.' harry said slowly. he was very confused. and he definitely did not want to go after this princess.

'yes! now go my son, take niall with you for protection and liam for company.' his father shooed him out of the thrown room. 

the doors slammed and he turned around. niall was standing there with a small smile and a nervous liam. niall was the only one who knew of his dislike for women.

'you heard?' harry asked.

'yeah, i'm sorry man. but lets get this over with.' he replied sadly.

the three boys set out on their horses the next morning, harry refused to ride the white horse, so he was on his own horse named dawn, a brown thoroughbred that he was proud of. liam was their guide, being the most proficient at reading maps.

four days of traveling and the young men found themselves at the beginning of the dark forest. 

'we have to travel through this forest then cut through the thorn wall and we'll be at the tower.' liam stated. he was a smart fellow. he looked like he would be a great warrior, he was built, but preferred to stick to his books.

'let's set up camp here and travel through the forest tomorrow at sunrise.' harry said tiredly. 

harry and liam set up their camp as niall went to find wood for the fire. 

they got a fire going quickly and shared some stories before falling asleep.

louis was sitting at the windowsill looking out onto the forest when he saw smoke rising from a distance. he sighed and rolled his eyes, another prince was going to try to goad him out of the tower, and fail. he turned to look at the door his mother leaves and enters every couple days when she leaves and returns for work and travel, sometimes she is gone for a week at a time, but always brings a weeks worth of food when she returns. how he wish he could leave. 

harry, niall and liam began their journey into the forest on horseback at sunrise as agreed. it was around midday when they made it to the thorn wall. naill got off his horse and began chopping away. harry was surprised there wasn't just a hole from all the princes that had come here. the thorns and vines must grow quickly. 

harry got off of his horse and started hacking away at the vines and thorns next to niall. liam held on to the three horses to make sure they didn't walk off. it took harry and niall about an hour to hack away all of the vines to make a clear path for themselves. 

when they made it through niall sighed and said, 'finally! i thought my arm was going to fall off!' 

harry chuckled and liam had a confused face. 

'niall thats impossible.' he said.

niall just gave him a glare.

'woah.' harry gasped. 

niall and liam followed harry's gaze and their eyes landed on a tower. a very tall tower.

harry was dreading this meeting more and more with every second that passed. he was only doing this because his father asked. he hoped that if the princess did choose him and they married, she would understand why harry didn't touch her much. he wouldn't be rude to her, no not at all, he just wouldn't sleep with her unless she needed to produce an heir. which he hoped never happened.

'harry!' niall whisper shouted. 'go on then call for her hair.' he said and rolled his eyes.

'what the hell do i say?' 

'i've heard that the saying is 'rapunzel, rapunzel let down your hair.'' liam stated a matter of factly.

harry sighed and walked up to the tower's base to look up into the window.

'rapunzel, rapunzel let down your hair!' he shouted half heartedly. 

louis heard the shout from where he was reading his book in his favorite armchair. this time though, was different. the man didn't care. 

that was new. louis put down his book and walked over to the window to look down, being careful to not let them see him. 

louis' eyes landed on perhaps the most beautiful man he had ever seen. his eyes widened. curly hair upon his head, wonderful pink lips, strong jaw, his skin was pale, and he was tall. tall and built, but not too built. 

'harry try it again. she obviously didn't hear you.' one of the companions said. louis noticed he was clad in expensive armor and had obviously dyed blonde hair. a knight? he had never seen a knight before.

the man, harry, sighed before shouting again. 'rapunzel, rapunzel let down your hair!' it was still half hearted, but louder.

louis chuckled, he liked this man, he obviously didn't care to actually get the princess so this made it very interesting for louis. 

'mate, you're going to have to try a little harder than that!' louis shouted to harry down below, he was now leaning his elbows on the windowsill with his head hanging out and a big grin on his face.

harry looked up to the window to see a beautiful face, but not a princess. he couldn't help but stare. this boy was very pretty. light brown hair in tufts on his head, small face, dainty lips and nose, beautifully tanned skin that had a gold hue, and a wonderful smile.

'what?' confusion all over his face. 'where's the princess?' he asked.

'you obviously don't care for the princess, so let me ask, why are you here?' 

niall and liam looked to each other wearily.

'my father told me to come and make the princess my wife. so here i am.' harry replied. 'what is your name?'

'my name is louis, but most know me by rapunzel.' louis answered with a grin. he watched all three mens faces as their jaws dropped and eyes widened in shock. 

'then where did the stories come from? you are supposed to be the most beautiful princess in all the lands, with long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes.' liam said.

louis blushed. wow the stories have evolved. 

'well i did say my name was rapunzel. i got the name from the flowers down there. the first man that came thought i was a young maiden! can you believe it? but it seemed there was no changing his mind so i went with it. it is true i have blue eyes, i'm not sure that they sparkle. the other stuff though, while it is all very flattering, i have no idea where they came from.' louis said. 'you are the first men i have actually spoken to besides the first one. all the other princes i shut the window on them. they were annoying.'

harry laughed. he was so relieved it was unbelievable. there was no princess! his eyes then widened. what was he supposed to do about his father? 

'louis how did you get trapped up there?' naill asked.

louis tilted his head. 'i don't know. i've always been here, my mother lives with me too, but she goes out to work days at a time. i've never really thought of it as trapped. she never let me go outside though.'

'will you come back to my kingdom with me louis?!' harry blurted. he covered his mouth with his hands. he wasn't sure why he did that.

louis raised an eyebrow. 'why would i do that? mother would be cross with me.' yes his mother would be cross, but louis desperately wanted to leave the tower to see the outside world.

harry stuttered a bit before actually finishing a sentence. 'w-well i need to prove to my father that there is no princess and that i cannot marry a woman.' 

'why can't you marry a woman harry?' louis asked curiously.

'he doesn't like 'em like that.' niall replied before harry could. liam gasped, louis' eyes widened, and harry face palmed.

'niall!' harry shouted. niall jumped at the outburst and smiled in apology.

louis felt relieved! he wasn't the only one that felt that way then. he had always read that it was a man and a woman, but he never felt attracted to the thought. he always fancied the prince's more. his face split into a grin. 

'okay. i'll go, but on one condition!' louis bargained. 

harry's heart jumped. he couldn't believe it. 'what? what do you need?' he shouted immediately.

this is my only chance, louis thought. he had the perfect request. 'in three days it is my birthday. and every year at the castle beyond the forest candles light the entire kingdom! i've always wanted to see them up close. if you take me to the lighting of the candles, i will go with you to your father.' louis said.

'yes! yes! i will take you to the candles!' harry shouted in glee. 

'harry!' liam whisper shouted. 'what the hell do you think you're doing? you need to go back to the kingdom immediately to tell your father. we can't wait a week.' 

harry turned to liam. 'then you ride back and tell my father. or find a messenger to tell him.' he said, then turned back to louis. 'how do we get you down from the tower?'

'there's a door.' louis said flatly. 'find the entrance on the ground. it's covered in leaves and rocks and things. i can't see it from the window so i can't tell you exactly where it is.' he continued.

harry nodded and told liam and niall to help him. they went around to the other side of the tower and started moving leaves and rocks from their path. it wasn't long before they found the door.

louis was waiting patiently a couple steps away from the door that he had wanted to walk through for so long. he already ran around and stuffed some spare clothes into a bag for his journey, he didn't bother bringing any of his books as he thought he would not be gone for very long. before louis knew the door was being shaken and opened. the door had a bar on the outside that latched to the wall and a lock on the inside for when his mother was home. only she had the key.

harry stepped through the door and had to duck just a bit to fit. he saw louis standing in the middle of what looked to be a living room with a bag over his shoulder. his eyes widened taking in the short boy. he was more beautiful in person and harry's heart skipped a couple beats.

louis gasped to himself when harry walked through the door. he was tall and much better looking up close. his eyes were a beautiful green with gold flecks and louis could just melt and he hadn't even gotten to know the prince. 

niall and liam stepped into the room after harry and stared at the boys staring at each other. liam blushed at the 'intimate' moment, while niall snickered.

harry went to take a step forward when he tripped on the edge of the carpeted floor. he stumbled forward his arms flailing out and catching on something small and warm. when he looked up he blushed furiously. he was grasping louis' forearms and his face only a few inches apart from the small boy. 

'oops.' he said quietly. niall was gagging in the background and liam spun to face the wall blushing.

'hi.' louis giggled. 

'alright love birds can we go now? it takes two days to get to that castle. then we have one day to watch the candles and then four days of travel back to cheshire.' niall said exasperated. 

louis blushed, harry blushed and they let go of each other. louis was cold now and he didn't like it. 

louis looked to niall before nodding his head. they left through the door and louis' heart was pounding. he was actually going to go outside!

harry, niall and liam exited the door at the bottom of the tower and louis was slowly following, but he stopped as soon as he got to the door. 

harry turned noticing louis wasn't next to them. 'lou you alright?' he asked.

louis was nervous. his mother was going to kill him. but he was so excited, so he took a breath, closed his eyes and stepped forward. the early afternoon sun hit his face and the wind rustled his hair. he opened his eyes and looked at the ground. 

he was standing on the grass. his eyes widened and he squatted down to get closer. he put his hand out slowly feeling it, unaware of the weird looks liam and niall were giving him and the fond smile harry was supporting.

the grass was soft under louis hands and he smiled wider. 'oh my god, it's actual grass!' he said in amazement looking up to the three men. he laughed joyfully and launched himself onto his stomach and buried his head in the grass. he rolled around laughing in glee and the three men started laughing too. 

'alright louis we'll be seeing a lot more grass on our way to the town so lets go yeah?' niall said. 

louis stopped rolling around and his laughs died down. he nodded and got up dusting himself off and they carried on. it took them the rest of the day to walk through the forest before they set up camp on the outskirts. louis was smiling the entire time, running up to trees and feeling the leaves and bark. louis was also fascinated by the horses. they were tall and strong, but very friendly and louis loved them.

harry was watching louis the whole time. to make sure he didn't get hurt of course, it's not like he had feelings for him already. no that was ridiculous. he loved louis' laugh, he could listen to it all day. when they set up camp louis cooked them a small meal over the fire because harry, liam, nor niall could really cook all that well over an open fire. they talked and laughed at stupid stories until they went to sleep. 

louis couldn't sleep though. he was so excited about seeing all of the candles and turning nineteen that he couldn't sleep. so much happened in such a short amount of time. he was laying on his back looking at the stars when he heard rustling beside him from the bushes. his heart lept in his chest and he jumped up, running over to harry to wake him up. 

'harry, harry!' he whisper shouted, shaking harry from his sleep. 

'huh? what? louis whats wrong?' he said groggily. looking up to louis with his eyes half closed. 

'theres something in the bush over there.' said louis.

'lou, it's probably a rabbit or something small. don't worry about it.' harry said in reply. waving his hand around and laying his head back down. 

the rustling stopped, but louis didn't want to go back to his spot. 'can i lay with you?' he asked shyly.

harry's eyes shot open and looked to louis. 'u-uh y-yeah yeah sure.' he said scooting over just a bit on his blanket. 

louis laid down next to harry and brought his arms to his chest. 'thanks.' he said quietly. another rustle came from the bush and louis squeeked, grabbing onto harry and burying his face in his chest. harry was surprised to say the least, but slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. 

'sorry.' louis' muffled voice carried to harry's ears. he snuggled closer to harry, feeling more tired by the second with his eyes drooping. 'you're warm.' 

harry chuckled. 'you're small.' he stated, but louis was already asleep and letting out tiny snores. 

harry closed his arms around louis tighter and fell asleep to too much later. 

liam peeked his eyes open. looking over to the bush. niall popped his head out and whispered, 'they asleep?' 

liam grinned and nodded. niall made his way out of the bush and laid back down on his blanket. 

'they're cute.' he said softly to liam. liam nodded once again then yawned. 'lets get some sleep then. goodnight.' 

'night.' liam returned and fell asleep. 

niall looked to his prince and louis one more time before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

the next morning liam and niall woke before the others and started packing up. when they were almost finished they stood in front of the still sleeping 'couple'.

'should we wake them?' niall asked.

'yeah, we need to go. it takes another day to get to the edge of town.' liam replied.

niall nodded, he kicked harry's shoe to try to wake him.

harry groaned blinking his eyes open to look at whoever was waking him. he had something heavy on his chest and his arms around something soft. he looked down and saw a cute sleeping louis. harry felt the heat go straight to his face and he looked up to niall and liam hovering over them. 

'he's so cute.' he grinned. 

they chuckled and rolled their eyes. 

'come on, wake him up and pack up we need to go.' niall said.

harry nodded and turned back to louis. 'lou.' he said quietly gently shaking him. 'louis we have to get up and keep traveling.'

louis moaned snuggling closer to his harder and breathing pillow. wait, breathing? louis' eyes shoot open and look up. harry was looking at him with a gentle smile. louis' pretty sure he looked like a tomato.

'hi.' harry said in deep voice that had louis shivering.

'hi.' 

harry smiled. 'we have to get up and get going. a day of traveling and then the lights.' 

after everything was packed they set out again on horseback to make the journey quicker. harry had louis in front of him on his horse and louis was laughing the whole way. by the end of the day they were at the edge of the kingdom. 

they decided to rest up at an inn for the night seeing as the festival was the next evening. when they stepped into the nearest inn all noise stopped and everyone turned to look at the four young men.

there were brutes and muscular men with tattoos scattered across their bodies, some were tall some were small but brawny and some even had an eyepatch. niall, liam and harry, knew that this place was trouble and were about to walk out when louis spoke up. 

'hi! i'm louis!' 

liam's eyes bugged out of his head. harry and niall were staring at louis in disbelief.

a man who looked to be three times the size of louis stood up and towered over louis. his face was twisted in a scowl and he had a scar over his right eye. he huffed before reaching into his pocket.

harry and niall immediately went on the defensive, ready to pull out their swords, and they quickly walked up behind louis. 

the man glared at the two of them before looking back to louis. 'you are very pretty louis.' the man said in a deep gruff voice.

'oh my.' louis turned pink. 'thank you,' he said smiling. 

the man brought out a tiny figurine horse that was painted white. he handed it to louis. 

louis gasped. 'oh it's so cute! thank you.' 

harry, liam, and niall all raised a brow. they were incredibly confused. 

a few seconds later the entire inn spoke up, 'hi louis!' 

louis giggled and waved. he then turned back to harry and niall.

'they're so nice.' 

they all checked in and got two rooms for all of them, two beds in each. after putting their things down they went back down to the bar and louis began a game of cards with some of the scary looking nice men. harry still felt incredibly uncomfortable and was fearing for louis' safety, but louis looked so happy.

niall ended up by the piano, drunkenly singing with a few other men and a grimacing liam. 

it was midnight by the time they went to their separate rooms. liam and niall sharing one, and harry and louis in the other. 

the next day louis woke with a start and was grinning like a fool. he quickly got out of bed, got dressed and ran to the window of the small inn room. he opened it and looked out into the street where children were running around and adults were opening their shops and setting out the candles for the candle lighting that night. 

louis ran to harry's bed, jumping on it and shaking harry awake.

'harry! harry! get up! today is the festival!' he yelled excitedly.

harry groaned before opening his eyes to a smiley louis. he chuckled and stretched out. then noticing louis was straddling his lower stomach. he blushed and looked away willing himself to not get excited.

louis got off his stomach and harry sat up. 

'come on! get dressed.'

harry smiled and nodded, louis was too cute when he was excited.

harry got dressed then went over to niall and liam's room to wake them only to find they were already ready to go. 

after louis said goodbye to all the people in the inn and hugging most of them they went into town after grabbing their horses from the stable. 

louis was running through the streets looking at all the things the vendors had to offer. a little ways into town they found another stable, niall walked the horses over and paid the stable master to look after them for the rest of the day. 

harry bought louis a few things, small trinkets, a couple pairs of clothes and new boots. louis tried to refuse, but harry assured him that he had more money than he was willing to admit so it was fine. 

louis was making friends all over the town and was so happy. 

in the center of town a small band was playing some upbeat folk music while couples danced and laughed. husbands danced with their wives and mothers, brothers danced with their sisters, and children joined too. louis wanted to join them, but he didn't know how to dance, he had never danced before.

'would you like to dance?' harry's deep voice whispered in his ear.

louis spun around and looked at harry. he had taken off his coat so he was only in his black slacks, white collared shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and his black boots.

'i don't know how to.' louis mumbled, embarrassed.

harry took his hand and led him into the crowd, 'it's alright just go with the flow of the music and follow my lead.' 

louis nodded hesitantly, harry grinned and they were off. jumping around, twirling, spinning, and all the while laughing. the group of dancers ended up in a large circle and all dancing as one. a larger circle of the men enclosing a smaller circle of women and louis, all dancing in opposite directions. 

harry felt like everything was in slow motion. dancing with louis, being pulled into the large group dance, and watching louis laugh and smile. it was an amazing feeling, one he had never had, it was the happiest moment of his life. 

louis was also feeling the same. he was bursting with happiness, he never wanted to go back to that tower. he wanted to stay here. 

be happy.

be happy with harry. 

the dance finished off with a bang and louis and harry found themselves in the middle of the crowd. harry's arm around louis' waist and the both of them breathing hard and smiling so wide it was starting to hurt.

everyone was clapping for the band, but harry and louis were lost in each other. harry looked down to louis lips then back to his eyes. a silent question being asked. louis only nodded very slightly and harry was dipping his head. 

'harry! louis! the festival is starting!' niall shouted from a food stall not too far away. 

louis and harry pulled away from each other quickly. harry cleared his throat while louis stared at the ground a pink tinge to his cheeks.

louis quickly walked over to niall at the food stand and asked the lady for one of the cookies on display. it was shaped like a candle. 

'you from out of town love?' the lady asked. 

'yeah.' he answered, 'i wanted to see the festival! so my friends took me. it's my birthday today!' 

'oh well happy birthday love. do you know what this festival is for? it hasn't been around for very long.' she said.

louis shook his head and listened to her.

'it's for the baby prince. he was born nineteen years ago today, but was stolen from the castle.' she explained. louis gasped, how could someone do that? 'the king and queen were so upset, they still are, and the towns people too. every year on his birthday everyone lights a candle to guide his way home.' she said sadly.

louis felt sad for the king and queen. 'miss, what was the prince's name?' he asked.

the lady smiled and pointed to a mural behind a fountain across the town center of a man and woman, the woman was holding a tiny baby in her arms and they all looked so happy. 

'prince louis william tomlinson, thats him up there with the king and queen.' 

louis' eyes widened. 'hey he's got the same name as you.' niall laughed from beside him. 

'your name is louis?' the lady asked in amazement. 

louis nodded slowly. 'i can't be the prince though, i was raised a ways a way from here.' louis denied. 

he couldn't be the prince. that would be crazy. he shook his head, thanked the lady and left.

louis, niall, liam, and harry found themselves sitting at the fountain watching all the candles being lit along with some lanterns. the candles lit up all in a row. following a path all the way to the castle to the top balcony where the king and queen stood, lighting the nineteenth candle for their son. 

the queen cried and the king held her close holding back his tears. they both watched as the town became quiet and lanterns floated away in the distance. 

as louis watched he couldn't help the tears that slipped from his eyes at the quiet and sadness he was feeling from the town. he looked to the three young men he had been traveling with and smiled. 

'thank you for bringing me.' he said wiping his tears. 'we can head to cheshire in the morning, or in a couple hours.' 

they all nodded and louis looked back to the town, just watching.

at that time giselda was seated in her office in the castle. candles lit, but not for the prince. she continued with her work. it was one of those weeks where she had to stay in the castle for a couple days as he work was piling up. she didn't care though, she didn't have to go back to that tower for a while and she was content. her room here was much nicer than the tower. and she had better food. however she needed to return in two days to make sure that boy didn't ruin anything or expose himself. she sighed and got back to work.

louis and his three musketeers, as he liked to call them. set off that same night to cheshire. however louis was riding with niall, he was too embarrassed and shy to be closer to harry. harry felt a pang in his chest when louis got onto niall's horse, but he said nothing, only riding ahead of them so he didn't have to watch.

they continued riding all the way through the night and the next day until they set up camp that evening. the set off again the next morning with only two days of riding left. they arrived at the castle of cheshire just shy of two days later.

harry and louis went to the king as soon as they arrived. niall and liam left to their quarters to rest.

right outside of the throne room louis tugged on harry's arm. harry looked back at a shaking louis.

'lou? what's wrong? are you okay?' he asked a little worried.

'um, yeah, i'm fine just nervous.' louis replied. 'your fathers in there, the king. harry what if he doesn't like me? i'm sorry about the other night too. i wanted you to kiss me. we were having so much fun, and it was the best night of my life, and i really like you and i don't want this to be the end.' everything poured out of louis like a waterfall. he couldn't stop it, but he was so relieved to say everything, to get everything off of his chest. tears were threatening to spill over and he was shaking so bad. he didn't want to say goodbye if harry's father hated him. he wanted to stay with harry longer, to get to know him better. they've barely spent any time together and louis was pretty sure he loved him already. it was crazy. 

harry didn't say anything. he couldn't, he was speechless. louis had just said everything harry wanted to say and he was so glad he did. harry surged forward capturing louis' lips in a long kiss while wrapping his arms around louis' small waist. 

louis squeaked when harry kissed him suddenly, but quickly melted into it, wrapping his arms around harry's neck. his heart was racing. 

they both pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other. 

'i'm so happy you said that. i really like you too and i hope to god this isn't the end. if my father doesn't like you then i will happily run away with you.' the honesty in harry's voice had louis' heart racing even faster and louis wasn't sure how he wasn't dead yet. 'come on, as mush as i would love to kiss you all day long we need to speak to my father.' harry grabs louis' hand intertwining their fingers.

they walk through the large double doors and the king looks up from where he was speaking to an advisor. 

'harry you're back! took a little longer than what i was expecting, but. and who is this?' the king booms, a smile on his face looking at louis. he looks to their entwined fingers and raises a bushy eyebrow. 'where is the princess, harry?'

harry takes a deep breath before beginning the story of meeting louis and how the princess was a big rumor that was started by a messenger that saw louis in the tower. the king listened carefully and nodded his head every so often, still looking intently at louis. louis was fidgeting under the intense look of the king. his eyes were darting around trying not to make eye contact.

'louis.' the king said. louis jumped at the deep voice and nodded his head. 'look at me boy.' 

louis slowly looked up to the king shaking just slightly.

'you look awfully familiar. you say you have been in a tower your entire life until harry went to you?' 

'yes sir.' louis said quietly. 

'what is your full name?' the king questions.

'louis sir, i don't know my surname sir.' 

harry rubbed the louis' knuckles as a form of reassurance. the king nodded, but looked down at their hands again.

'and harry what is this? holding his hand as though you are a couple.' the king inquired.

harry tensed at his fathers words. 'something like that.' harry begins quietly. the king was curious, he raised his bushy brow and nodded as to say continue. 'i, i don't like women father. it's why i refused all of those women you suggested as wives. i like louis.' harry looked down at louis with a smile, louis returned it with his own. harry looked back to his father, 'i never said anything because i thought you would hate me, disown me, or something worse, but father please i love louis. please let me stay with him.' 

louis' eyes widened. what? love? in the hallway harry said really liked. louis' heart was pounding, he was pretty sure he loved harry too, but he didn't say it, it was early. the kings voice brought louis back from his thoughts.

'well then.' the king a small scowl on his face, making louis and harry nervous. 'i had a theory on why you rejected all of those women. i suppose it's alright. it's not like it hasn't happened in the past.' 

harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and louis felt a weight lift from his shoulders. 

'but! before anything happens we must travel back to the kingdom of doncaster. the town you were in a couple days ago, i have business with the king and queen that is very important and i think it would be educational for you to join.' said the king. both boys nodded, not willing to say anything otherwise. 'good, we leave in the morning, go rest up.'

harry and louis leave the throne room and walk to harry's bedroom. as soon as they close the doors louis attacks harry with hugs and kisses. they giggle together in happiness and lay down on the giant bed in the middle of the room.

'i can't believe he took it so well! i've been scared to day any of that my whole life.' harry said astonished. 

louis only giggled then cuddled into harry's side. they talked for a little while before louis brought up what harry said in the throne room. 

'you love me?' he blurted quietly.

harry only took a breath before looking at louis straight in his eyes.

'yes, i love you. i know it's only been a week of knowing you, but i can just feel it.' 

'i love you too harry.' 

that was all that needed to be said. they talked for a little longer until louis' eyes were drooping and he was struggling to stay awake. harry kissed his forehead and they both changed before cuddling back in bed and falling asleep.

a messenger came running into the throne room in a rush. he stopped just before the king and queen catching his breath. 

'your majesties.' he bowed. 'his majesty king des styles is here to see you sir.'

'for what? i was not expecting him.' the king replies confused. he looks to his wife who just shakes her head. 

'he says he may have found the lost prince sir. prince louis. they are in the foyer' the man says out of breath. 

before the man finished his sentence the king and queen are up and running through the castle. 

louis and harry walked into the castle behind king styles and louis gasped. it was beautiful and they were only in the foyer. 

the king turned to them and smiled. louis smiled back politely before looking to harry. harry swept louis' fringe from his face and tucked what he could behind his ear before stroking his face tenderly. 

the doors to a hallway burst open that made louis startled and snap his eyes to the sound. 

it was obvious they were the king and queen. gorgeous robes and crowns sat upon their hair. the king was a tall man with peppered hair and a strong, but kind face. the queen was a beautiful woman, she was about a head shorter than the king and had long light brown hair, similar to louis' own, and bright blue eyes. 

king styles only smiled and gestured to louis. he knew they got the news and was happy to step out of the way. 

louis was unsure what was going on but the queen covered her mouth with her hands in a gasp, and tears started falling from her eyes. 

'louis?' she called in a sweet voice. 

louis looked to harry in confusion before looking back to the queen. 'yes?' 

the queen knew he was her baby boy the moment she laid eyes on him. she slowly walked closer to him with the king following, a comforting hand on her lower back. she reached out a hand before retracting it, but then reached out again putting a hand on louis' face.

when the queen put her hand on louis' face he felt warm, the touch was familiar, but he couldn't place it. the queen looked a lot like him. they had the same eyes and hair and small nose and mouth. it was slowly clicking in louis head.

'you are the prince louis.' king styles said from the side. 'i knew you looked familiar, you look just like your mother.' he chuckled. 

the queen pulled louis into a hug and started crying, louis slowly wrapped his arms around her still in shock. he was the prince? when the lady was telling that story he thought they were just coincidences. he and the lost prince just shared a lot in common. the king, louis' father, joined them both and finally let his tears flow. 

'louis?!' a voice shrieked.

giselda was walking down a hallway towards the throne room when she heard commotion in the foyer. walking in she was shocked, louis was being held by the crying king and queen. no! this could not be happening. 

louis looked up and the queen turned along with the king, only to see giselda, the royal advisor. 

'mother?' louis was confused again. 'you work in the castle?' 

'mother?' the queen questioned. 

'your majesty i am so sorry about whatever my son has done to make you upset.' giselda quickly said, walking over to louis. 'louis come on.' she beckoned. 'why did you leave the tower after i've said so many times!' she was angry. just before she grabbed louis though a sword was at her wrist.

'you have no right to call him your son!' harry bellowed. 'you stole him and kept him locked in a tower his entire life.' 

'what?!' king tomlinson was outraged. 'guards! arrest this woman! take her to the dungeons!' he shouted.

louis stood shocked. he grew up with this woman, she wasn't around much, her work took her away from louis so he was by himself a lot. as the guards grabbed her arms louis wondered if she ever really thought of him as a son. she was the only person in louis' life until that point. but she deserved to be put in the dungeons. right? she kidnapped him and kept him locked in a tower by himself, never letting him out to even feel the grass. anger filled him suddenly and he watched as she was dragged away. 

harry put a hand on louis' shoulder. louis jumped, and harry smiled slightly. 

'i'm sorry.' he consoled.

louis only shook his head. the queen turned back to him and pulled him into another hug.

'i'm so happy you're home! i can't believe it.' she said. she took louis face into her hands and looked at him. she laughed through her tears and louis grinned back at her. she turned to king styles, 'oh thank you! for bringing him back to me!' 

king styles shook his head, 'it wasn't me who found him, it was my son, harry.' 

the queen looked to the tall boy before pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheeks muttering thank you's. harry chuckled. 

'come you all must be hungry and i have my son back! this calls for celebration!' king tomlinson yelled gleefully. 

the whole town was in celebration not an hour later for their prince had returned. the queen inquired about harry and louis situation and louis happily spilled all the information on the subject. it was weird to him how comfortable it was talking to her. he would also have to get used to calling her 'mum'. she was happy for him and his father couldn't care less because he was too happy that his son returned home after nineteen years.

louis and harry were on the balcony of the castle watching the town below. louis was still in shock. he was a prince. he couldn't believe it. 

'so, prince louis.' harry whispered in louis' ear from where he was standing behind him with his arms wrapped snugly around his smaller partner.

'yes?' louis chuckled.

'i love you.' harry tucked his face into louis' neck. 

'i love you too.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~

'and they lived happily ever after.' louis finished quietly.

noah and darcy were dead asleep, noah was snoring slightly. 

harry was grinning at louis from his spot on the floor. 

'that was a wonderful story babe.' he said getting up and kneeling in front of louis to kiss him. 

louis laughed and kissed his husband back. 'lets turn off the lights and go to bed yeah?' he asked

harry nodded getting up and helping louis in the process. 

they shut off all the lights after planting a kiss to their children's foreheads, and headed into their bedroom down the hall.

after changing they got into bed and louis laid his head on harry's tattooed chest while harry wrapped his arms around his small husband. 

'you really are a good story teller. you should write children's books or something.' harry said chuckling. 

'haz i'm an english and drama teacher of course i can tell good stories.' he laughed. 

louis yawned and kissed harry's chest before closing his eyes.

harry kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. 

'i love you.' louis mumbled.

'i love you too.' 

THE END


End file.
